Heibohre
Introduction Heibohre is a nation led by Mrlemonjelly. It is a member of both the purple team, and The Legion. Heibohre believes in freedom of speech, and has a relatively relaxed government, but they will not stand for what is truly wrong. Heibohre's military are able and willing to defend their nation, or fight for their alliance, The Legion. The capital city of Heibohre is currently Vavatch. The populace of Heibohre are mainly Caucasian, and they mainly speak English, although the government support the growth of a more diverse nation. The currency of Heibohre is the Pound. Geographically, Heibohre is located at the coordinates 53.318, -3.799, which is in North Wales, where Mrlemonjelly lives. Economics Taxes The tax rate in Heibohre is a rather high 28%. This angers the citizens somewhat, but it ensures that the maximum amount of money is collected to help in the running of the country. When there is nothing affecting the citizens' productivity, they have a happiness level of around 30, and generate around $111 each before taxes. Resources Heibohre's resources are Wine and Water, which gave it a happiness boost from the start, which is probably part of the reason why Heibohre grew so quickly in it's starting days. Heibohre's current connected resources are Aluminium, Coal, Fish, Gold, Iron, Lead, Lumber, Marble, Oil, Rubber, Water, and Wine. Mrlemonjelly chose these resources because combined with the six bonus resources Heibohre gets, they give very good effects; increasing Heibohre's income and reducing the costs of it's infrastructure. Heibohre's current bonus resources are Steel, Automobiles, Construction, Microchips, Radiation Cleanup and Asphalt. Heraldry As a member of The Legion, Heibohre's flag is based on it's alliance's. Heibohre, has two flags, one, which is used in times of peace: And the other, which is used in times of war and mourning: The stripe and eagle are as on The Legion's flag. The symbol on the left is Harathoi, an elven rune which today, is the national symbol of the proud nation of Heibohre. The word Heibohre is then printed vertically to the right of the rune. The font used is Visitor. You can see more of The Legion's flags on the Flags of The Legion page. Wars Warpstorm Alliance War On the 6th July 2006, Warpstorm Alliance declared war on The Legion and brutally attacked many Legionnaires, of which Heibohre was one. They sneakily attacked just before and just after the update, so as to get 8 attacks in before their opponents could do anything to respond. Heibohre was hit hard by a nation called Wrath, who was fully prepared for war. With military aid from fellow members of The Legion, and assistance from the NPO, Heibohre beat back the forces of Wrath, and sent the nation into anarchy. The cowardly nation of Wrath refused to give up, launching cruise missiles as it was beaten to the ground. Eventually though, Wrath could do no more damage, and the citizens of Heibohre rejoiced at their victory. For his duties in the war, Mrlemonjelly received a ribbon from the leaders of The Legion. He wears it with pride and honour. NPO Barfight On the 24th July 2006, The Legion declared war on the NPO. Mrlemonjelly was away on this day, and by the time he returned, the cease fire was in effect, and peace was soon made. He did not get to play a military role in the war. Mrlemonjelly supports the cause of war in this case as he feels that the war was unnecessary. On the 28th of July, Mrlemonjelly sent $81,000 worth of aid to multiple nations, to help them rebuild. The citizens of Heibohre were happy to help out their fellow Legionnaires. For giving assistance to those in need, Mrlemonjelly received a ribbon from the leaders of The Legion. He wears it with pride and honour. Category:Nations